The new Tristan
by iheartBL
Summary: Tristan's left Chilton, but a new face is in town and in her school. Just who is this new guy, who happens to remind her so much of Tristan, or does he?


A/N: I know this is super short, but it's just the prologue. I was inspired to write a Gilmore Girl's fic, it has been too long, and I was really missing the show. I also plan to rewrite, _Meetings under an Umbrella_. It'll be somewhat different from the original. Until then, please do enjoy this tale.

Disclaimer: I disclaim, as always

* * *

**The New Tristan**

**Prologue**:

Gurgling, her stomach was unbearably gurgling. Therefore, she practically ran all the way to Luke's Diner, not bothering to see if her mother was behind her. Pushing open the wooden door, the clink of the bell announced her arrival, although the morning rush paid no attention. Her presence was just another usual face involved in a usual activity in this usual town. However, Lorelei Leigh Gilmore was not put out by this for her goal for now was to extinguish the gurgling noise that had become a nuisance. Therefore, she ran for the counter, spotting a spare stool with her vivid baby blues, and just managed to avoid a collision with Kirk.

Kirk?

Kirk Gleason, a man who still lived with his mother and did a variation of odd jobs. In fact, Miss. Lorelei Leigh Gilmore could never define his occupation, so she just named him the "Odd Job Man," although her mother liked to use the term man in a loose manner.

"Sorry, Kirk," she shouted over her shoulder, hopping onto the stool she had initially spotted upon her entrance to the diner and beamed the owner, Luke Danes, with her signature sugary smile.

Frown instantly vanishing as if the girl's smile was somehow bewitched, Luke shook his head, twisted his baseball cap backwards, and pulled out a pad and paper. "What will it be?"

Glancing at his poised, ready to jot-down-her-order fingers, Miss. Lorelei placed an index to her lips. She didn't bother to look at the menu, which Luke hadn't provided anyhow, because she had it memorized. Yup, breakfast at Luke's had been routine for as long as she could remember. Her mother did not cook, and neither did she. In fact, she wondered if her mother could even conjure up a simple batch of brownies. The young Miss. Gilmore would have to test that later.

"A stack of buttermilk pancakes, a cheese omelet with some buttered toast, your largest cup of coffee, and…"

Interrupting, Luke eyed her curiously. "Where does it all go?"

"After breaking down in my stomach from those acids?" the girl asked. "I think you know how the digestive system works, Luke."

"And they teach you that at that fancy school of yours?"

The girl nodded, and Luke did too.

"Alright, what else? It looks like today's order will be a novel."

"Just my novel," she stated, confirming Luke's nightmare that her mother's order was yet to come.

"Caesar, double the Gilmore!" Luke called out to his trusted cook. "Rory's real hungry."

Rory, that's what Lorelei really went by. Her mother had the same name, so she was Lorelei, and she was Rory. Besides, Rory sounded cuter in her opinion. Stifling a giggle for she saw the sweat coating Caesar's brow as he disappeared off into the kitchen, Rory grabbed a donut from a pile when the clink of a bell announced another arrival.

"You sure you didn't have coffee this morning?"

It was her mother. Brunette and currently curly, her mother was dressed stylishly in a blouse and pencil skirt. Suspicions were confirmed as Rory gazed from the corner of her eye at Luke Danes. She could see the faint blush coating his cheeks. Luke thought he was so discrete. Huh, too bad Rory was just so darn observant. Her mother would be proud. However, Rory kept this discovery clandestine because even she understood it was better to let some things unfold naturally.

"Nope," Rory stated, spinning on her stool to face her mother, who snapped her fingers at Kirk and had him give up his seat in an instant. Sometimes, Rory's heart went out to Kirk. People seemed to take advantage of him. She hoped he landed a model or a girl that looked like one.

"Anyhow, my little angel, what in the devil got into you this morning? I'm surprised how fast I managed to run in these heels and not kill a single resident of Stars Hollow in the process."

"Food and coffee."

"What we having?"

Poor Lorelei Victoria Gilmore, she thought her daughter had ordered her meal as well. After Luke placed her large plate before her, Rory gestured towards it with her hand. "I don't know what you're having, but I'm having all this."

"All of it?"

"All of it."

"You make mama proud," the older Gilmore Girl stated with her hand slapped over where her heart was located as if she was about to do the Pledge of Allegiance. Turning her attention away from Rory, Lorelei slapped the bell placed on the counter to attain Luke's attention, although he was standing right before her. She continually slapped it until Luke grabbed it, wondering why he kept it there when Lorelei lived in this town.

"You scare the customers."

"They're used to it," she said as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Eyes rolling, Luke turned back to Rory, who had consumed herself in satiating her hunger. "What's the name of your school again?"

"Chilton," she answered without looking up. "Why?"

"Curiosity," Luke stated, turning back towards Lorelei. "Coffee to start?"

"My hero."

Watching Luke as he went to grab the coffee pot, Rory's mind itched to know why Luke had a sudden interest in her school.


End file.
